My Kage and Demon Love Me
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Shukaku has been wanting, Gaara has been thinking, and Lee is being innocently Lee. Threesome, gaalee, shukalee, lots of yummy yaoi!


This fic is in no way related to 'My Love Defeats You'. This is another one-shot. Hopefully, this time I can follow my mental plot better than before. Again ShukaLee/GaaLee; this time, hopefully there shall be a threesome. I have become adventurous in my love of GaaLee! Because I feel it is safe to do so everyone once in a while, I own none of the Naruto characters. If I get this right, Shukaku will be entirely OOC, or only mostly. Maybe, one day, I shall get myself to write a ShukaLee where he neither a rapist, nor a happy pervert, but himself. Makes me sad that that is not this day.

KEY:

'…_**Gaara'**_

'…_Shukaku'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a picture frame on his desk that hadn't been there a few years back, and it was definitely one he had never expected for there to be either. He stared at it with passive concentration, a conversation going on in his head that he wondered the man in the picture would approve of. In the photo, there was only one person, the redhead having been the one to hold the camera and had had to screw with the bloody thing for minutes to attempt to figure out how it worked. When he had accidentally snapped the picture, the man in the photo had been laughing, one hand reached out to assist him and taking a step forward. It was the smile and the warmth that radiated from the picture that had made him put it on his desk.

Leaning back in his chair, he laid one hand on the wooden desk, the other on the armrest of the high chair he was sitting on. From there, he looked out the window, and continued the conversation he had been having, all the papers sent out and completely finished of things to do but debate the issue that had been at hand ever since the picture on his desk had been taken a few months ago.

'_**I am not letting you have sex with Lee.'**_

'_Awww, you're not thinking about what he would want.'_

'_**Who do you think that I'm thinking for? Clearly, you believe that you are thinking for me.'**_

'_I am, and this is what we want, weakling.'_

'_**With names like that, of course I should allow you temporary control and let you have my husband for a night.'**_

'_Hahahahaha, you have been around me too long. Sarcasm does not suit you.'_

'_**Shukaku, I will not let you-'**_

'_I'm horny, damn it!'_

'_**I know, we have the same body. I will make love to Lee tonight when he arrives for his rehabilitation. I will need to occupy him so that he doesn't overdo it while he heals from his latest escapade.'**_

'…_I know what we can do…'_

'_**We're not going to do what you want to do.'**_

'_Damn it! If all you're worried about is letting me have control over this body, then make me a temporary one!'_

'…_**No.'**_

'_Oh? And why not? Are you afraid he'll think I'm better in bed?'_

'_**Because you're form will kill him if you even attempt such a thing.'**_

'_Damn it! I know that, I can keep your bloody, weak, altogether boring form!'_

'_**And how do I know that you won't use that clone to terrorize my people?'**_

'_Because you control the clones, dumb ass.'_

'_**I have seen one of Naruto's clones turn kyuubi, they are difficult to destroy, and he had to rely on another to do so for him.'**_

'_Well, you control fucking sand! As if you'll need help to get rid of a clone. I'm too damn horny to care about your 'people', those greedy bastards.'_

'_**No.'**_

'_Then you're not actually considering it. You…'love'…to bring him as much pleasure as possible, right? Well, two men have four hands and two dicks. One man has two hands and one dick. Which one is going to bring him more pleasure?'_

'…_**I'm listening.'**_

'_I promise you, your boy-toy is going to be very happy with this…'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee limped through the front door of the Kazekage mansion, sore everywhere. He had taken quite a beating in his last mission; had he not been the backup, he would have called for it. Despite having wanted to take them on single-handedly, he knew Neji had had the right idea with backing off and cursing about the said fact. He had not wanted to, though, and had paid for it. Had he not been entirely in one piece, he would have been able to do 10,000 thumb-ups singing the barney song that he had been next to a bomb while it went off.

Luckily, he had still managed to meet the deadline he had set out for himself, arriving in Suna in exactly two days instead of three. Lady Tsunade had wanted to send an escort with him, or not let him go at all, but he had been determined to take the trip, and do it himself! There was no better way of healing than to spend his time with his youthfully stoic lover!

Limping down the hall, up the stairs, and then half-way down that hall, he stopped, his joy evaporating into the air. There were two chakra signals coming from Gaara's room, and he knew both of them. Taking a kunai out of his pouch, he ran forward, knocking the door into Gaara's bedroom, thinking about the horror it would be if what he had felt was right and Gaara was fighting for control of his body against Shukaku again, that would be the only reason he could feel both chakra signals!…-!

Standing in the doorway that no longer had a door, he was met by a pair of eyes the color of dimming golden coins dotted with smudge, and another pair that always made him feel as if he were swimming in the purest of pond water. Not the same pair, or just one eye of each, but _two_ pairs…each with their own body… only wearing pants… For long moments, Lee could only stare, confused and dumfounded. Very carefully, he edged around the one that radiated Shukaku's chakra, and stood next to Gaara, who watched him with his passive blue-green eyes. He leaned forward cautiously, kissing his lover of a three years, always keeping his eyes warily on the demon clone that seemed to be eyeing him for some reason.

He whispered against his lover's lips: "Gaara…are you conducting an experiment?"

After a minute, Gaara nodded his head, coming to the conclusion that this was an experiment…of sorts.

With the answer, Lee returned to his usual self, though he still remained cautious of the demon clone and perked up immediately.

"Ah, well whatever you are trying to accomplish, I am certain that you have done a magnificent job!" He strode the few steps to the demon clone's side, more curious now than battle-ready, though he still had his kunai at the ready…just in case. "What are you attempting to do?"

Gaara cocked his chin up the slightest of an inch. "Bring you more pleasure."

Turning to Gaara, confused now, Lee's eyebrows were drawn together in confusion. "Pardon?"

Spinning right back around, his eyes wide with shock, he slammed the fist not holding the kunai into demon clone's face, knocking him back into the wall. When it came to perverts, it had became his first instinct to knock them out, not kill them; the attack he had expected from the clone was not to have his crotch grabbed.

The clone, not acting surprised or _popping _(which almost made Lee have a heart attack), threw his head back and laughed. "I can't wait till we start. This is going to be loads of fun!"

Backpedaling, Lee snatched behind himself the redhead and looked at him with frantic eyes. "Why did it not pop? Gaara, what is going on here?" Because the other was being much to calm for having had his own demonic clone make a grab at him.

"It is harder to pop one instilled with demonic chakra. That will make tonight less difficult."

"Tonight?" Lee squeaked, entirely confused.

"We are having a threesome."

Less confused and more shocked. "We are!?"

Gaara nodded, the demon clone standing back up and prowling back to Lee's side again. Lee looked from the clone to Gaara, and then back again.

"Why?!" He cried.

Gaara answered as if it was the most simple question in the world. "It will bring you more pleasure." Lee blinked a few time, then almost began crying.

"Oh, Gaara! I experience the utmost pleasure whenever I am with you! You did not have to do this… but why is Shukaku inhabiting the clone?" He whispered the last part, his eyes wary on the demon clone that was a few inches away from being pressed against Lee's side.

Again, as if the question was so simple, it was answered so. "Making a clone of sand would easily fall apart, and I would kill or terribly maim anyone that is not myself touching you. Shukaku has been part of me for my entire life, and has been there every time we have made love. He was the only suitable one that was at hand to have a threesome with."

"Don't forget that I came up with the idea." Lee's face a bright red, he thrust his elbow back into the stomach of the demon clone.

"Do not do that!" It were as if he was cheating in front of Gaara, what with Shukaku having just grabbed his butt in one hand and tugged at the spandex zipper with his teeth. Lee knew it had been his teeth because he had felt hot breath breathing down his neck and felt something wet dampen his skin.

He listened hopefully for a pop, and it did not come. He did not dare turn around, since the laughter he was hearing was bad enough.

"Gaara, can you make it go away now, please?"

"I'm not an 'it', I'm a 'he'." Shukaku sounded behind him, humor in his voice as if he heard it all the time and hadn't gotten to the point where it made him angry or was way pass that point.

"Gomen, can you please make him go away?" Lee watched as Gaara ever so subtly shook his head once. "Why not?" Arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him against something that was standing to very _hard _attention. Before he could defend himself against the perverted demon again, his hands were grabbed by Gaara.

"We haven't brought you more pleasure yet."

Lee shook his head repeatedly, looking at Gaara with pleading eyes. "But, Gaara! You do not need to do this, I love how we make love!…This makes me feel as if I am cheating on you." He admitted with shame. Gaara tilted his head slightly to the side in thought. Lee could hear the evil cackle of Shukaku as he again began to remove his spandex with his teeth.

"…I want this."

Lee blinked in succession, surprised. "What?-Ha ah ha…oooh." It was difficult to fight his case, what with Gaara sucking at his neck and Shukaku rubbing at his crotch.

Gaara was watching Lee's expression out of the corner of his eye, nipping at the flesh that Shukaku was uncovering leaving red hickeys behind. "I want you to enjoy this, Lee. I want to give you so much pleasure, you won't remember where you are. Do you understand? You're not cheating on me, Lee, you're giving me what I want." He ignored Shukaku's crude laughter. There were a few things that he wanted to say, but Gaara glared down Lee's shoulder for him not to.

At one point, Shukaku stopped giving attention to Lee's clothed crotch, and began ripping the spandex apart so that Lee stood between them nearly completely naked. Before he could repeat the action with the orange legwarmers, Lee was stripping himself of them and his shoes; not even Gaara had ever had the pleasure of ripping the legwarmers apart, they must live! With that done, he tracked down Gaara's lips for a kiss, still slightly confused, but warming up to the idea. They were in their youth! Experimenting with such things as this, it was best to be open-minded and try everything so as to have the experience.

When his lips were ambushed, he fought for his defense, tongues wrapping around the other's, teeth clicking together. He only broke apart to hiss when Shukaku nipped at a particularly sore spot on his hip. There was a chuckle, and then the area was being bathed with the demon's tongue. Having forfeited the kiss, Gaara continued his expedition down Lee's body. When he reached the tight, spandex underwear that Lee still had on over his hardened flesh. On his knees, he gripped the front part of it with his teeth, pulling it down as Shukaku did the same to the back part of it. Lee's heart was thundering in his chest and his breath rasped in and out through his teeth.

He was never ready for when Gaara took his member into his mouth, but he saw it coming. What he did not see coming was having his butt cheeks spread and his hole tongued. He cried out, weaving both hands into Gaara's hair as his legs began to shake. He spread his legs further apart to accommodate both of them. A moment later, the wet heat bathing his entrance was taken away, causing him to whine low in his throat, even as Gaara continued to deep throat him.

"I feel so neglected back here."

Lee, his entire body shaking, took one hand from Gaara's hair and wove it into the head of red locks behind him, gripping it and stroking it as he did with Gaara. "G-gomen…AH!"

With each cheek stinging from the punishing bites Shukaku had given them, he went back to Lee's entrance. With him chuckling, it made his tongue do funny things…

Feeling himself so close to the edge, he began sobbing in pleasure. "G-Gaara, I'm so close!…" And then, the words still feeling slightly out of place, he gave it a shot. "Sh-Shukaku!" He wanted both to know they were giving him great pleasure. If he were to only give one credit, that would not do well for the other. Gaara had said that is was not cheating…but it still felt strange on his lips; it actually made them tingle…

Releasing their prey, Gaara and Shukaku looked at each other around Lee's hips. Shukaku smirked, licking his lips with seductive attention while Gaara did the same as a second-thought, and then nodded his head, Shukaku's smirk growing with it. Gaara stood first, walking towards the chair at a desk across from the bed, unbuckling his pants as he did so and pushed them down his hips so that they fell to the ground. He sat down in the chair, watching Lee with predatory interest.

Lee watched his lover, unaware of whatever agreement Shukaku and Gaara had just came to. He stepped forward, thinking he was supposed to follow, but did not get far. When his hardened flesh was grabbed from behind, he cried out, leaning back for support. His body shook like a leaf as he attempted not to fall to the ground, so much pleasure attacking him at once.

Looking over his shoulder, Shukaku leaned forward and licked his lips, and then bit his bottom lip, dragging it into his own mouth. Lee moaned, his mind hazy with desire. When they separated, he looked to Gaara to make sure that that had not upset him. He wanted to make sure that nothing he did upset his lover. That would defeat the purpose of bringing him more pleasure, because he could never feel pleasure while his lover felt pain. What he saw was so erotic, his knees did buckle, though he did not fall…yet. Gaara was pumping himself, his tongue running over his upper lip.

"He's going to watch" A sensual whisper blew into his ear "as I fuck you into the bed. He wants to see…" He raked his hand across one of Lee's nipples, causing the older boy to arch into the contact. "what it looks like when he has sex with you." He could _hear_ Shukaku smirk. "Because we do look so much the same, don't we?" Then he was nudged from behind, Shukaku cackling into his ear. "Now you can walk to the bed."

Lee did so, trembling the whole way. He got on the bed and laid on his back, looking up towards the demon, and then tilting his head toward Gaara for a moment, that had to be the hottest thing he had ever seen…why did he not have his trusty camera on him?

"Nuh uh." Confused, he looked back to the demon, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. When Shukaku casually twirled one finger, pointing at him, he turned a fiery red.

He twisted his body, rotating till he was on his hands and knees. He gulped, feeling heat blanket his back, he could hardly keep himself up…

"Hmmm…" One finger poked at his wet hole, slipping in pass the lubricated ring of muscle. "Do you think you're ready? I think you are." A second one joined the first, Lee began sobbing again, arching his body into the contact. "But we don't want Gaara to stop our fun, do we? We better make sure…" A third finger forced it's way into his body, and Lee began to thrust back into the intrusion, wanting so much more.

When the fingers were taken away, Lee whimpered. He was about to start whining, but was instead shoved forward by an indescribable force that caused him to scream.

"AAAAHHH, SHUKAKU!"

Unable to support himself, his upper body collapsed, his hips held up by Shukaku's hands. When his face hit the bed cover, he twisted his neck so he could watch Gaara watching them. After the initial thrust, Shukaku continued to push himself in deeper until his balls were pressed against Lee's skin. For a moment, he stayed still, his face triumphant as he sucked air into his lungs. And when that moment was over, he pulled himself out only slightly, and then went full-speed ahead.

Lee gasped and groaned with every thrust, his pleasure heightened by watching Gaara masturbate. At one point, he was so focused on Gaara and Shukaku, he forgot who he himself was, and was too preoccupied to figure it out. By the time Shukaku began hitting his G-spot, he was already screaming for his release. His hands were twisting the fabric of the blanket, his eyes opened only the slightest of fractions so he could continue to watch Gaara, tears of pure pleasure were slipping down his red stained cheeks. When his end was there, he willingly fell into it, screaming again.

"GAARA-AAA! SHUKAKU!!"

Falling off the edge, watching Gaara ejaculate was the topping to the cake, and he nearly blacked out from the combined pleasure. The only thing that did not let him do so was the fact that Shukaku was still moving, thrusting himself forward at an increasingly speeding rate. Tired strands of pleasure raked at Lee's insides, burning his skin again. He hardly had time to become soft again as his flesh rose to new attention. Watching as Gaara panted in his own release, he began to shove his body backwards as best as he could, the pleasure overloading him to a point where he could only feel. When he realized he could not see Gaara, he blinked repeatedly, the tears hazing his vision falling away so that he was again watching the other. He had not put a hand to his own cock again, but it was rising.

Lee whimpered, his eyes shutting for a moment as his prostate was hit head on. Every other breath he took, he began screaming, the tired strands of pleasure turning into lightening strikes. It was just too much! How was Shukaku lasting so long?! Opening his eyes again, it was to see Gaara…much closer than he had been. His erect member was an inch or so above his head and Gaara stood over the bed, his eyes sapphire flames as he looked down at Lee.

"Shukaku." His voice was hoarse, his breath rasping so loud, Lee could hear it…or maybe that was just him…

As if he knew exactly what Gaara wanted, he laughed, the sound sending a shiver down Lee's back. He was suddenly very empty, causing him to whine. What were they doing!? This was torture! He was pulled back onto his hands and nudged until he was at an entirely different angle on the bed than before, facing the redhead now. Before Lee could mumble 'why?', his face met the mattress again and he was screaming in wild abandon from having his prostate hit in the same stroke as having Shukaku thrust back into his body. His shoulders shook from it, breath gasping in and out, unable to find enough of it to swallow.

When a hand began petting his head, he looked up, his whole body moved forward and backwards with each of Shukaku's thrusts, to see Gaara looking down at him a smirk on his face. He bit at his lip, swallowing the next scream as his head was pulled up by the grip in his hair. Unsteadily balanced on his elbows, not at all sure how long he could hold the position, Gaara pushed the head of his penis against his lips. After he screamed one more time, Lee eagerly took his member into his mouth, moaning and crying around it, flickering his tongue over every inch he could reach. As each moan and scream vibrated up Gaara's length, Lee was coming closer to his end.

When his second time came, Shukaku came with him, crying out 'yes!' as he spurted into Lee's abused hole. Gaara's member made a 'popping' sound as Lee released it so he could scream one last time. As he fell off of the cliff again, he bit into the blankets for something to hold onto, Gaara's hand still tangled in his hair. Shukaku growled and raked at his hips, his orgasm twisting everything inside of him. It seemed to go on and on and on…until everything suddenly went dark…

When Lee came back to, he was not sure if only a few seconds had passed, or hours. What he did know, was that his body was on fire. He gasped, his body quivering as something began to teasingly poke at his entrance. He reached down, expecting to grab onto a hip or arm, but instead grabbed a head of hair. That was when it occurred to him, that he did not own a heating pad, and that Gaara did not either…oh. That would explain it, he was lying on Gaara, and he was not lying down, but sitting up, his body's weight balanced in Gaara's hands as he began to gently sit him down. There was a third hand, holding him back so he would not fall forward, and that was when he realized it was Shukaku's head between his legs, teasing his member. Shukaku looked up, golden eyes dancing with humor.

"We were wandering when you would come back to. You wouldn't stop crying out, we just thought we'd get round 2 started while you rode out your orgasm." He licked Lee's member from base to tip, causing the other to tilt his head back onto Gaara's shoulder and moan. "You must have really liked the 2 for 1 deal you just got, we couldn't get you to stop sobbing. But now that you're back, we better get this started."

Lee began shaking his head, his breath puffing in the air, he was so hot inside and out. "N-no more… I can…can not do more…" He looked over his shoulder pleadingly, his eyes hazy from everything that had happened. "G-Gaara…I can n-not take anymore…It will kill me, G-Gaara…"

Gaara watched Lee with cool approval. "You felt more pleasure…" Lee nodded animatedly, unable to answer verbally anymore with how Shukaku was teasing him and Gaara still slowly lowering him onto his member. He leaned forward, licking at the corner of Lee's lips, focusing on Lee's obsidian eyes. "I want you to feel more." With that said, he let Lee drop, engulfing his member whole.

Lee choked on a scream and Gaara cursed, his head thrown back in abandon as he began thrusting up, lifting and dropping Lee's hips in succession with his own movements. Shukaku followed his each of them, humming around Lee's cock. Lee began violently tossing his head from side to side, everything just too much, too soon!

At the end of round two, Shukaku had became bored with Lee's member and motioned for Gaara to put Lee on his knees and hands again. When he did so, Lee's mouth was home to Shukaku's member, and he took to it with just as much need as he had to Gaara's, hoping that Shukaku would not last as long as he had when he had been inside Lee. With every sound that he made, it again vibrated down the other's shaft to the point, that when he and Gaara came together, Shukaku went with them.

Lee collapsed, his body lax and his mind numb. Gaara slipped out of him, moving his own body until he laid next to Lee. Shukaku leaned over Lee's exhausted body and began stroking the scarred flesh, a pleasant hum running through all of their bodies. Lee grabbed Shukaku's wrist and tugged until he was lying with them also. When he shifted, he winced, a quiet 'ow' going though his head. He had forgotten the whole reason he had come to Suna in the first place… Now he felt worse from when he had came here…but he could not say it was not worth it. His eyes fluttered shut and then he was asleep, held between the Kazekage of the sands and a demon.

As he slept, Shukaku purred and Gaara contemplated. Eying Shukaku, Gaara came to a conclusion, one arm wrapped around his lover's waist while Shukaku had one around Lee's shoulders.

"We will have to do that often."

"Of course" Shukaku smirked.

"He loved it."

"I told you he would."

"…You love him as much as I do."

"You keep telling yourself that, human."

"…" He leaned forward and kissed Lee on the crown of his head, watching the demon with a knowing look as the other continued to purr. Oh yes, Lee had definitely loved it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mah, still not what I wanted to do!…but we are getting closer. No rape! How do you guys feel? Go ahead and tell me about it.


End file.
